Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 083
=Summary= Zane Truesdale has returned to the Pro Leagues, seemingly back and better than ever. However, as soon as his popularity is back up to snuff, he immediately betrays his new agent, Mr. Shroud, so he can look for his next victory. Fortunately, a mysterious note is left for him, asking him to return to the Temple of the Cyber Legacy. There, Zane finds Chancellor Sheppard, who challenges him to a Duel. Zane declares that if he wins this Duel, Sheppard must turn over the "Underworld Deck" to him. It's a clash of Cyber monsters vs. Cyber monsters—and only one Deck will come out on top. =Featured Duels= Duel #1: Zane Truesdale vs. Unidentified Pro League Duelist *The Duel is well in progress. Zane's opponent controls "Swordstalker", "Vorse Raider", "Granadora" and 2 unknown monsters, while Zane controls "Cyber End Dragon". *An unknown reason causes all the opposing monsters to be destroyed. "Cyber End Dragon" attacks directly and Zane wins. Duel #2: Zane Truesdale vs. Chancellor Sheppard Sheppard's Turn *Sets 2 cards. Zane's Turn *Activates "Future Fusion", which allows him to access his Deck, but only his Deck, for Fusion Material Monsters, send them to the Graveyard, and summon the Fusion Monster they form, but the monster cannot attack in the same turn that it was summoned. He sends his 3 "Cyber Dragons" from his Deck to the Graveyard and Fusion Summons his "Cyber End Dragon" (4000 ATK / 2800 DEF) in Attack Position. **(IMPORTANT: For the real "Future Fusion" card, you must wait until your second Standby Phase before this happens.) *However, Zane had to enter his Main Phase to summon his "Cyber End Dragon", so now, Sheppard can activate his set card: "Cyber Shadow Gardna". This is a special Trap Monster that, when attacked while in Attack Position, will copy the ATK and DEF of the monster that attacked it, automatically destroying both itself and the attacking monster. If not attacked, it will return to its set spot in the Spell & Trap Card Zone during Zane's End Phase. **(NOTE: "Cyber Shadow Gardna" has 1 added effect in the anime: it can also clone itself into any monster Zane summons to the field, so it becomes a "clone" of Zane's "Cyber End Dragon", with 4000 ATK.) *Since his "Cyber End Dragon" was cloned by Sheppard's "Cyber Shadow Gardna", Zane counters with "De-Fusion", which lets him return "Cyber End Dragon" to his Extra Deck and re-summon his 3 "Cyber Dragons" (2100 ATK / 1600 DEF each) from his Graveyard to the field in its place. Since "Cyber Shadow Gardna" can only clone 1 monster's ATK and DEF, it becomes a "clone" of "Cyber Dragon" now, with 2100 ATK. *Attacks "Cyber Shadow Gardna" with one "Cyber Dragon", destroying both monsters, but now, Sheppard activates his other set card: "Byroad Sacrifice". Since 1 of his monsters was destroyed in battle, he can now Special Summon his "Cyber Ogre" (1900 ATK / 1200 DEF) from his hand. *Zane attacks Sheppard's "Cyber Ogre" with another of his "Cyber Dragons", but Sheppard activates his "Cyber Ogre's" own effect: By discarding another "Ogre" from his hand, he can negate this battle and increase the ATK of the "Ogre" on the field by that of "Cyber Dragon" ("Cyber Ogre's" ATK: 4000) **{NOTE: The real "Cyber Ogre" card can only gain 2000 ATK if you use this effect.) *With his attack now negated, Zane sets a card and ends his turn. Sheppard's Turn *As Sheppard begins his turn, Zane activates "Attack Reflector Unit", which allows him the tribute of 1 of his "Cyber Dragons". Now he can summon his "Cyber Barrier Dragon" (800 ATK / 2800 DEF), who appears in Attack Position. *Sheppard activates "Monster Reincarnation", which allows him to retrieve a monster from his Graveyard and put it back in his hand, if he discards a card first. After discarding 1 card, he returns "Cyber Ogre" from his Graveyard to his hand and sets a card to end his turn. Zane's Turn *Summons his "Proto-Cyber Dragon" (1100 ATK / 600 DEF) in Attack Position. Now, as long as this monster is face-up on the field, its name is treated as "Cyber Dragon" *Then, he activates his "Photon Generator Unit". Now, by tributing two "Cyber Dragons" he controls, he can summon his "Cyber Laser Dragon" (2400 ATK / 1800 DEF), who appears in Attack Position after "Proto-Cyber Dragon" and the original "Cyber Dragon" disappear from the field. *Activates "Cyber Laser Dragon's" effect: it can destroy 1 monster Sheppard controls per turn, as long as its ATK or DEF is stronger than "Cyber Laser Dragon's" ATK. "Cyber Ogre" is destroyed, since it retained its 2100 ATK increase. *But now, since he controls no monsters, Sheppard can activate "Scrap Fusion". Now, by removing from play Fusion Material Monsters in Zane's Graveyard, he can fuse them into the Fusion Monster they form, and put that monster under his control. He removes Zane's 3 "Cyber Dragons" from his Graveyard and Fusion Summons "Cyber End Dragon" (4000 ATK / 2800 DEF) in Attack Position *Since he cannot attack now, Zane sets a card and ends his turn. Sheppard's Turn *Activates "Pot of Greed" and draws 2 cards. *Then, he summons his "Cyber Esper" (1200 ATK / 1800 DEF), who appears in Attack Position and attacks Zane's "Cyber Barrier Dragon", but since "Cyber Barrier Dragon" is on the field in Attack Position, it can negate an opponent's first attack with a monster they control per turn—but only their first attack. "Cyber Esper's" attack is negated. *But with "Cyber Barrier Dragon" now having used up its effect, Sheppard is free to send in "Cyber End Dragon" to attack and destroy Zane's "Cyber Laser Dragon" (Zane: 2400 LP). Then he sets a card to end his turn. (This card is revealed to be "Trojan Blast", which would inflict damage to Zane if 1 of Sheppard's monsters went under Zane's control.) Zane's Turn *As Zane enters his Draw Phase, Sheppard cautions him that, since "Cyber Esper" is in Attack Position, Zane must now play with every drawn card revealed to his opponent. He shows Sheppard his own "Pot of Greed", and then draws 2 more cards, which turn out to be "Limiter Removal" and "Creature Swap". *Activates "Lost Pride", which allows him to add a Spell Card from his opponent's Graveyard to his hand, if he sends a Spell Card from his hand to his Graveyard. He sends "Creature Swap" from his hand to his Graveyard, and adds Sheppard's "Scrap Fusion" from Sheppard's Graveyard to his hand. *Activates "Ruthless Denial", which allows him to send a monster he controls to the Graveyard and 1 random card in Sheppard's hand to his own Graveyard. As "Cyber Barrier Dragon" disappears from the field, Sheppard sends his "Cyber Ogre" from his hand to his own Graveyard. *Now, since he controls no monsters, Zane can activate "Scrap Fusion". He uses it to remove the 2 "Cyber Ogres" in Sheppard's Graveyard from play and Fusion Summons "Cyber Ogre 2" (2600 ATK / 1900 DEF), who appears in Attack Position and attacks "Cyber End Dragon". Since "Cyber Ogre 2" is attacking "Cyber End Dragon", it gains ATK equal to half of its attack target. ("Cyber Ogre 2's" ATK: 4600) *Then, he activates "Limiter Removal". Now, all Machines that Zane controls have their ATK doubled, but must destroy themselves at the end of the turn. ("Cyber Ogre 2's" ATK: 9200) *"Cyber Ogre 2" destroys "Cyber End Dragon" (Sheppard: 0 LP), and Zane wins the Duel. Epilogue *Zane claims the "Underworld Deck" as his prize. *Before Zane leaves, Sheppard extends him an invitation to the Genex tournament and gives him a Genex Medallion as his ticket in.